Just Fishin'
by Paris-eternellement
Summary: Kelly/Gibbs song fic set to Just Fishin' by Trace Adkins. This is the new version because there was a typo. One-shot for now.


**A/N: *Fixed version. So I've been wanting to do a Gibbs/Kelly fic but haven't had any good ideas but I got a plot bunny today so I'm going to run with it! This is a song fic set to "Just Fishin'" by Trace Adkins, set when Kelly and Shannon were still alive. It'll probably be a one-shot unless you guys like it, then I'll add chapters but they won't be song fic-ish…if that's a word…**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked hand-in-hand with his daughter, Kelly Elizabeth Gibbs towards the lake. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and the sun was shining brightly on the warm June day. She wore a pink dress; her mother had bought for her and her favorite white sandals. Her red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she wore her favorite pink sunglasses. She was grinning ear to ear as they neared the pond and Gibbs couldn't help but wonder how he got blessed with such a wonderful wife and daughter.

_I'm lost in her there holding that pink rod and reel, she's doing almost everything but sitting still, talkin' bout her ballet shoes and training wheels, and her kitten, and she's thinks we're just fishin'_

Kelly was carefully carrying her new pink fishing rod; Shannon had brought her the other day while she talked at a mile per minute. She talked about Maddie, her best friend, and how they both got new pink ballet slippers for their ballet class. They had been doing ballet together for the past two years and both enjoyed twirling around the room in their pink tutus and leotards. They were practically inseparable, always doing something together. Recently they'd been riding their bikes together each night after dinner. Maddie already knew how to ride without her training wheels, but Kelly wasn't quite ready for that yet. She liked taking things slowly if it meant she could do it perfectly, in a sense she was a perfectionist.

"Daddy isn't Tigger the best cat ever?" Kelly asked referring to the kitten Shannon and Gibbs had adopted for her last month. Tigger was an orange kitten with stripes, who was quite small for his age. He had been a stray, separated from his mother and he was quite malnourished when the shelter had found him. After a few feedings he wasn't malnourished but he was still quite small. But Kelly didn't care, she loved Tigger to death.

"Yes, Kelly he is." He had to admit, despite the fact he was not a cat person, he liked Tigger. The kitten was good natured, even after taking a beating each day when Shannon played with him. She dressed him in her doll clothes and put him in her doll stroller and pushed him around the house for what seemed like hours each day. But he remained calm and loyal, and loyalty was a trait Gibbs valued. Plus he made Kelly happy and if Kelly was happy then he was happy.

"Can we fish now Daddy? I remember how to do it and I'm going to bring home a fish to show Mommy so she'll be proud of me!" Gibbs smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm, happy to see she was excited. What he wasn't so happy about was telling her she could not bring home a fish to Mommy. First of all, Shannon had everything about fish- their smell, their taste, and the way they looked. Second of all, Gibbs had not brought anything to bring the fish home in because he knew Shannon hated of them. But he would worry about them later, for right now he was going to enjoy the alone time with his daughter.

_I say Daddy loves you baby one more time, she says I know, I think I caught a bite, and all this laughin', cryin', smilin', dyin' here inside is what I call livin', and she thinks we're just fishin' on the riverside, throwin' back what we could fry, drownin' worms and killin' time ,nothin' too ambitious, she ain't even thinkin' 'bout, what's really goin' on right now, but I guarantee this memory's a big'in, and she thinks we're just fishin'_

"Daddy loves you baby."

"I know Daddy, you tell me every day. Daddy, I think I caught a fish!" Kelly exclaimed as she struggled to reel it in. Gibbs got behind her and helped her reel in a small fish that weighed about five pounds. Kelly raised her hands triumphantly into the air as a large smile covered her face. She was so cute when she was excited; he just had to take a picture with the camera Shannon had given him. He snapped a few pictures of her with the fish to show Shannon before tucking the camera away. He picker her off the ground and wrapped her in a big bear hug. He couldn't believe how fast his little girl was growing, it seemed like just yesterday he'd been able to hold her in one arm. Now she was six years old and in the first grade, growing like a weed. He loved watching her grow up when he was home to see it, she had the cutest smile and a cheery outlook on life. She loved laughing, the color pink, her parents, Tigger, and ballet.

"Good job sweetie!"

"Can we bring her home Daddy?"

"How do you know the fish is a girl?"

"Because she swam towards the worm so she must be smart and everybody knows girls are smarter than boys! No offense Daddy, you're really smart, you must be an exception." Gibbs smiled at his little girl's explanation, she was going through the boys have cooties stage. He hoped she would stay this way forever, so he would never have to put the fear of God into some kid standing at the door. But he knew it wouldn't stay that way forever, she was too pretty. Just like her mother she was going to turn heads someday. But for now he was going to take advantage of her anti-boy stage for as long as he could.

_She's already pretty, like her mama is, gonna drive the boys all crazy, give her daddy fits, and I better do this every chance I get, 'cause time is tickin'_

"Kelly, honey why don't we let the fish go?"

"But why Daddy?"

"Because the fish doesn't want to be separated from her family, how would you feel if someone came and took you away from Mommy and me?"

"I'd be really, really sad," Kelly replied thinking for a moment, "you're right daddy we should let the fish go back to her family." He was grateful she had given in so easily, because he didn't know what to say if she hadn't. He didn't know if the fish actually had any family, but it sounded good and she believed him. But he did know that if anybody tried to take his family away from him, he'd be a lot more than really, really sad.

_And she thinks we're just fishin' on the riverside, throwin' back what we could fry, drownin' worms and killin' time ,nothin' too ambitious, she ain't even thinkin' 'bout, what's really goin' on right now, but I guarantee this memory's a big'in, and she thinks we're just fishin', she ain't even thinkin' 'bout  
>What's really goin' on right now, but I guarantee this memory's a big'in, and she thinks we're just fishin', yeah, aww, she thinks we're just fishin', we ain't only fishin'<em>

"Daddy, can we do this again sometime?"

"Of course we can sweetie, did you have fun?"

"I had a lot of fun daddy, I like fishing with you. I can't wait to show Mommy the pictures and tell her all about how you almost fell in the pond and how you didn't make me have any icky vegetables for lunch!"

"I like fishing with you too Kels, but why don't we keep the part about me almost falling into the pond and not making you eat vegetables a secret?"

"Oh yay I like secrets! Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah Kells?

"I love you."

"I love you too kid, more than you'll ever know."

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Let me know if you want more!**


End file.
